


Phantom of the Disco

by Bluestex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confused Keith (Voltron), Crossdressing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Klance au, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Possible Langst, Secret Identity, crossdress, not a trans lance fic!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestex/pseuds/Bluestex
Summary: Keith has had it with losing to Tailor. In every dance competition, he's been bested by her. Maybe she's closer to him than Keith thought.





	1. Introduction

Keith sighed as the face paint was laid on his face in order to properly disguise himself at the competition. He'd been preparing himself for a solid few months now. The routine  
was practically embedded into his brain.

"Are you ready now?" Pidge, Keith's makeup artist, groaned. Keith sighed back.

"Yeah, thanks." His voice was husky by it didn't matter as long as he wins the competition. If he does then he can finally move onto the more professional stuff. The more he thought about it, the more determined he got. Keith could hear his stage name being called out faintly but it was being fully shouted out by people chanting "tailor". This made him a little bit more uneasy. Was he facing up against a celebrity or something?

The announcer shouted his name. That was his Que. Keith repeated the moves in his head one more time before going on stage. Lights flashed everywhere like it was a rave and the people who were calling him and his rival seemed so infinite that they were so small and unrecognisable. Then his competitor appeared on stage and the crowd screamed with excitement.

She arrived with her hair up in a ponytail and face paint that was similar to his but in a shade of neon blue. "Good luck!" Keith whispered to her. She didn't look him in the eyes, only nodded. Now if Keith made a list of things that pusses him off, that situation would be in the top 5. But nothing was as bad compared to Satan himself: Lance McClain.

Keith shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about Lance in this situation.

A countdown began to indicate when Keith would begin dancing. He took deep breathes and as soon as it reached 0, he began moving his body. He could feel the rhythm in his bones and it felt like nothing else in the world mattered, not Lance McClain or how rude his rival in dance was. He was going to win this. Adrenaline pumped through his body, giving an exhilarating feeling. Keith could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips as they pumped to the beat.

His section ended. His result depended on how badly Tailor did. Keith then knew that the choice was going to be hard.

She moved swiftly from side to side and up and down. Balls of sweat were forming on her forehead but she didn't stop to wipe them off. Tailor moved with the best like it was a part of her soul. It was stunning. She pranced around as if the song were a story or the soundtrack to her life. He ponytail bounced around hypnotically; even the audience was silent for her act. Keith knew he wasn't going to win.

And he didn't.

On the podium was Lotor in first, Tailor in second and in third was a good looking guy by the name of Rolo. It was hard to mask his frustration. Keith hoped he'd at least get third but nothing could compare to what Tailor preformed that night. She should've gotten first place! He then realised that his career in dance was going to go downhill. Not only was his bitter about Tailor's performance not getting first place but now all the professional competitions were going to become inaccessible to him because this performance meant everything. It was his trip to the nationals and he ruined it. The only chance Keith had now was being scouted in local competitions.

To make matters worse, he had to sit in a classroom next to Lance the next day for more than an hour. Could things get any better?


	2. Get in loser, we're going shopping

Classes were a drag. Keith had lost one of his only shots at getting an actual job in dance and away from college but alas, here he is, sitting next to the annoying and talkative superstar: Lance McClain.

"Mullet, do you think I could quickly copy some of your notes? Mine were wrecked since my bag got drenched with rain." Keith sternly passes it to Lance and took a sip of his coffee. It was bitter, just how he liked it.

The professor, Shiro, walked into the room. Keith never admitted to anyone that he was Shiro's brother and the only reason that he came to the astronomy lectures was because of him. Fair enough, most girls also did the same thing but Keith but for different reasons. If they knew that Shiro was his brother, then his normal and peaceful school life was pretty much over. The lectures weren't the best and Shiro was always getting back late because of school work but being home alone didn't make Keith too uncomfortable. Even the occasional social interactions between him and Shiro were calming. He was a precious brother.

He almost got lost in thought until Lance handed the notebook back with a grin. He mouthed the words "thank you" and hummed happily to himself while doodling patterned designs for who knows what. Some looked like waves and others looked like coral or something. Keith knew that Lance doodled a lot and it was a big deal since he started colouring then recently with Copic markers. Keith knew those markers were hella expensive so he didn't ever bother Lance about it since it was going to be obvious that Keith was staring at Lance, an openly bisexual flirt. If he even asked about them in the first place, Lance would probably go into an hour long talk about them and they'd both end up needing notes from the lecture.

Hours seemed to go by until Shiro finished, yet Lance kept doodling. In fact, by now it was less doodles and more works of art. Why wasn't he an art major?

Keith started packing up his stuff. It wasn't hard for him to distract himself from the competition the previous night but it wasn't particularly easy to forget after reminding himself before going to the college gym during lunch. The room was empty at lunch so Keith could be alone and practice.

If he were to describe the way he ate his lunch in one word it would be "inhaled". There was no time to waste on eating! Keith was itching to start practising a new routine for a local competition in a few weeks. He was an exceptionally fast learner so a short deadline wasn't too much of a big deal unless it was a major one like the competition last night.

Keith turned on the hip hop song and began trying things that worked or didn't work. Eventually, he found a basic flow and began building on that.; he didn't even notice how quickly time flew by until he realised he had to go back to his dorms since the college had particular rules so the dance majors could practice without Keith's loud and obnoxious music bothering them.

If it weren't for the fact that the dance majors were absolute assholes, Keith would've signed up. But Keith knew that he should get going earlier than usual to stop the chances of bumping into Lotor, the guy who stole Tailor's role of first place and the stuck up 'leader' of the dance majors. Even the other dance majors were like loyal soldiers to Lotor and his impossible routines that made him look superior to other dancers. Not to mention, they were all girls.

He packed up his things quickly and turned off his music. Even though his speakers were unplugged, a different tune began to fill his ears. Hip hop. There was actually two gyms but Keith had never been allowed inside because of the fact that Hunk said that he wasn't allowed. Keith never thought anything was odd though since Hunk had pretty good ideas all the time.

This time, Hunk wasn't there.

Keith couldn't help but to peek into the room to see a thin boy with brown hair and dark skin finish a dance. It was mainly a blur and he couldn't see the dancer's face. He was in beat to the song and he danced so professionally. It was almost a sin not to clap but Keith held it in to stop the boy finding out. He didn't look like he was apart of Lotor's 'generals' but he was too talented not to be in some sort of dance group.

The boy turned around to get a drink. Keith still couldn't clearly his face though.  
It was better if he just leave the mystery boy to his thing and Keith would go back to his dorm. It was a mess, just like he'd left it trying to find some hairspray that Pidge deemed unnecessary for his performance before going onto the train for an hour. Speaking of Pidge, Keith got a message.

"Hey Loser! We're going shopping for Red's big dance that's coming up soon? Wanna come with us?"

Keith cringed at the fact of Pidge using his stage name like it was a completely different person from himself. He felt a bit guilty about leaving Pidge late so he wanted to go...he'd tidy up later.  
He wasn't usually very busy and surprisingly, nothing had changed. 

Pidge clung to his jacket like it was a rubber dingy when they got there. It got him a lot of weird looks from the people in town However, Keith was certainly not attracted to Pidge. There's no doubt about it, Keith was definitely gay.

The first shop they went to was a small boutique run by their friend Allura. They usually had custom made outfits for Keith's beginning stages but as time went on, Allura got busier and couldn't keep up with all the orders let alone an outfit for a friend.

She told them to come over due to the lack of customers recently. This was because yet another boutique opened up right near her place and thieved them all away. Allura was still happy to help a friend out, though.

They went through series of Keith's favourite black and red clothes. He finally picked out an oversized white blouse with a matching tie and tight jeans that made Keith uncomfortable due to how it defined his legs. It wasn't an outfit he couldn't move around in, though. Allura knew how Keith liked his clothes and always modified any tight fitting outfits so it was more free flowing. It was also a bit hit with the old customers.

After Allura's Boutique, Keith and Pidge went to another store for a new pallet of makeup and face paint for Pidge to experiment with. She wanted to do something computer themed for the 100th time but Keith was insistent on keeping with the idea of "Red", just like his stage name  
Pidge looked around at the shelves items.

"This one is so gross."

"It's not that bad-" Keith inspected the glittery mess of colour,"- we could...make it work..." Pidge stomped angrily to another pallet that seemed perfect for Keith except it had a cheap texture to it. Pidge wasn't going to let Keith perform unless he looked like Gucci threw up all over his face.

Keith suddenly remembered the designs Lance was doing during Shiro's lectures. Most of them weren't a part of his 'aesthetic' but a certain fiery design caught his eye. "Hey, why don't we do something fire themed?" Pidge inspected Keith's face.

"This could work!" She exclaimed, scanning the shelf for anything that would help create the look of hell. Then there it was, the ultimate pallet... in the hands of Lance McClain.

Not only did Keith feel sick at the sight of him, Lance looked especially awful. He was sweating from head to toe and had was wearing a tank top that showed his arms. Lance didn't have much muscle to him so it reminded Keith of a limp noodle. Still, Keith didn't mind the fact that he was showing off his legs that had a little more definition to them. Keith stopped checking Lance out and pouted grumpily.

"Oh...sorry did you want this?" He awkwardly offered it to Pidge. She snatched it quickly and went to the checkout. Lance was staring a bit too much at Keith.

"What?" Keith couldn't pretend not to notice.If Keith tore himself away from Lance then the tanned boy could do the same. The sides of Lance's mouth quirked up as he laughed. If he didn't say anything then the conversation was dead.

"Are you two working on a project or something?" Keith sighed, a little bit relieved, and nodded. Lance looked highly interested and waited for Keith to explain.

"I guess so..." He tried to be a little vague so that Lance didn't find out about his 'secret dance career'. Then Keith paused. "Why did you offer up the face paint so quickly?"

"I owed you one for the notes earlier so now we're even!" Lance patted the back of his neck awkwardly and put on another smile. He was partly attractive when he actually shuts up, Keith thought.

Pidge suddenly appeared and was now tugging on Keith to leave the shop like a restless toddler trying to get the attention of a parent. Keith thought to himself that maybe Lance wasn't a bad guy.


	3. A date?

Lance McClain was an awful guy. He was rude, messed with Keith's head and was now late for Shiro's lecture. If he misses the lecture then Keith will have to let him borrow his notes and he'll have to remember how annoying the guy really is again. Lance is the most irritating guy on the entire planet or dare he say it- in the entire universe!

In the end, Lance never showed up. It wasn't like Keith was worried or anything but the guy had an almost perfect attendance. Keith would know because if he got a day off without Lance there, he wouldn't forget a taste of heaven.

Somehow Keith's worrying got him to Lance's dorm with a small bouquet of daisies that Keith had picked himself from a florist quite near to the college. He knocked on the door hesitantly and Lance appeared face to face with Keith.

"Why are you here?" Lance sniffled. His cheeks were puffy and red. Had he been crying? Keith was on the verge of crying too but at the same time, he felt his face get hot as he began to blush.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked then remembered the daisies, "I...uh...got these for you because I was...worried?" It was the truth with nothing mixed into it. Lance stared at the flowers with a deadpan expression.

"Thanks." His voice has no emotion to it. Those thanks we're completely gone the second it spewed out of his mouth carelessly and Keith knew it.

"I'll leave you to do whatever." Keith wasn't very good with people especially when it came to comforting them. He left the dorms and went to go practice his choreography that completely slipped his mind because of Lance and his seemingly trivial problems.

He had less time than before to practice adding extra tricks to the dance but things still felt off and incomplete. Instead, Keith went to his messy room to see recent activity on his blog. He recently got into it after finding out Tailor had a blog with dance practices and Q&As. It was quite obvious why the crowd was cheering more for her than they ever did for him. There were also pictures of her in different poses like she was a model that Keith fawned over. He was a mega fan and was tempted to ask a question to her. Except, he had little confidence in his words and could come off as weird or creepy.

Screw it, Keith thought as he typed up a small question asking about one of the things that were screaming in Keith's head, "what's your sexuality?" It wasn't long until she actually replied.

"Dear Red, I've come across your competition work and I'm thoroughly impressed! Keep up the good work :) to answer your question *drum roll please* I'm bi "

Keith was bursting with pure excitement that could turn a gay guy like him completely straight. Was Keith Bi? He was completely head over heels for Tailor but he'd always liked men. What if Tailor was actually a guy? No way. That's less chance of Tailor being Lance! Keith took a second to calm down. The Tailor complemented him too! Yet, the fact she was bi reminded him of Lance and it made his heart ache for him. Was he okay?

Keith started to distract himself by answering questions from fans after Tailor had raised his popularity. Some of them were hateful comments about how he should mind his own business and others were about the fact he was into Tailor.

That's enough of that, Keith thought.

He turned the lights off and closed the curtains so that he could fall asleep and wake up in time for his day off with Pidge, Matt, and Allura.

Matt wasn't usually the type of person Keith'd chose to hang out with since he was the polar opposite of Matt. He liked hip hop and edgy music whereas Matt listened to Kpop and whatever anime remixes he could find. However, Matt was Pidge's brother and it was difficult to hang out with Pidge without seeing Matt at least once. Keith also knew about his one-sided pining for Allura. Everyone knows about it, Allura included. They were at a small cafe near the edge of town. It was quieter than other cafes and it was also run by Allura's 'dad', Coran.

"You should show us the dance you've been working on!" Matt smiled defiantly. Keith looked him right in the eyes and continued to have a sip of his coffee.

"I've got to say that I agree with Matt." Allura tired to lighten the mood a little. She knew that he and Keith didn't get along too well. Maybe it was because Keith was Allura's boyfriend last summer or maybe it was the fact that they just had opposite personalities. There were too many reasons why a guy like Keith could despise someone else.

"It's up to Keith," Pidge cut in, "I'd prefer it if we saw it at the actual performance so it'll be a surprise."

"I guess you're right," Matt sighed dejectedly and began typing on his phone. They all finished their drinks, which Coran let them get for free, and went to the sports centre. They always had a spare room open for Keith to practice in. Today, they were going to film the dance from the last competition to put on his blog.

They set up the camera in a spot where Keith would be seen at all times. Pidge fixed up the face paint that looked identical to the last one despite the fact that none of them really liked it. The music began playing and felt the bass inside of him. It was a hard, pounding sensation that Keith loved to hear, especially at concerts. It was usually more intense there. Each beat was followed by careful yet elegant steps and the melody was overpowered by Keith's jumps and powerful pops. They finished the video in about an hour and Pidge took her camera home so she could edit it. After all, she preferred technology over makeup. It was so much cleaner.

Keith and Pidge split apart from Matt and Allura as they all went back to their homes. Keith put on headphones but only covered one ear so he could still hear Pidge if she said anything.

"I'll be done with it by the end of the day," Pidge blurted out unexpectantly. Keith smiled.

"Thanks...I'm so grateful to you and everyone else who supported me because it means a lot."

"Hey! Don't get all emotional on me!" Playfully, Pidge nudged Keith in the side. Keith put his arm around Pidge.

"If you want I could show you the dance for the upcoming-"

"Keith, no," she put her finger on his lip, "I want it to be a surprise!" They got back to the dorms straight after that and Keith parted with Pidge since there were rules to do with separating the boys from the girls. It was only because of some students in the past having sex during the night and waking up everyone on the floor they were in. It was only a story passed down from the older students but it seemed likely so Keith didn't doubt it. 

Keith launched himself onto the bed. It was so comfy and relaxing after dancing. His muscles were tight and needed to be loosened up. Allura offered multiple massages but nothing did better than a good old shower. There was a knock at his door. He grumpily went to go and answer it since the urge to get in hot water was killing him. There, at the door, was Lance McClain. 

He looked less tired than the day before and actually quite cheerful.

"Hey Mullet!"

"What do you want?" Keith asked, "I'm dying to get into the shower until you popped up."

"Ah, sorry! I just wanted to thank you for the daisies." Lance leaned up against the wall awkwardly. "Do you have time to hang out after your shower?"

"No."

"Aww, come on Lightning McKeith~" Keith energy just plummeted after having a 30-second long conversation with Lance before he finally gave up and let Keith have his shower. The whole time in the shower, Lance was on his mind. That's new. It was mainly guilt that forced Keith to invite him over after his shower.

Now, sitting a few inches away from Keith was Lance.

"Do you want to go someplace?" Lance tried to boost their relationship, "Ooh! I know this good dance place we could go to if you like dancing!" Keith's face lit up quickly. It was the perfect opportunity for Keith to get someone's opinion on his half-finished dance as well as extra practice.

"I'd love to go," Keith blushed a little. They arrived in about ten minutes. It was surprising that Keith'd never seen the place even though it was so close by. All of his social energy was drained so if Lance offered to take him to a fancy restaurant, not as if he would or anything, then there was a possibility that Keith would implode.

"Do you want me to teach you some stuff~" Lance cooed with a slight hint of flirtatiousness.

"Don't try to one up me, McClain, I have a routine I'd like to practice." Keith curtsied and turned on the music for his dance. It began slowly as did Lance's appreciation fir Keith's skills. The way he moved was enchanting and it was obvious that he was putting power into every single move he made. At the end, Keith got mixed up and decided to conclude his mini concert there. Lance applauded. "How was that?" Keith panted while wiping off sweat from his forehead.

"Well, you need to finish the song fully so how about I help you figure it out?" Lance's attitude changed drastically, "you're lacking in more gentle movements during quiet parts and luckily for you, that's my speciality!"

"Oh, goodie!" Keith sarcastically threw his hands up into the air. Inside, he was extremely thankful. By the end of it, they both sat down tiredly. Keith thought it was be the time to ask about yesterday. "So why were you,so upset the other day?"

Lance played with his hair a little bit, "I uh," he took a deep breathe in, "it sounds stupid but my boyfriend broke up with me and hooked up with some other chick, Allura was her name, I think."

"Oh, I think I know her," Keith laughed nervously.

"Don't blame her for it, I doubt he'd tell her about someone as pathetic as me."

"You are not pathetic! You're amazing at dancing and you're absolutely gorgeous!" Keith tried to cheer him up a little. Lance got closer to Keith's face.

"You mean it?" Keith nodded. He was bright red which was obvious because of how pale he was. Lance looked so beautiful up close. His lips. His jaw. His eyes. Everything stood out to Keith as special. Then Lance grabbed onto his shirt and pushed them together for a kiss.

Keith looked back, astonished.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were having a moment..." Lance looked apologetic.

"I didn't mind."

"What?"

"I said that you should be more careful next time!" They both looked away from each other. "I'm going back to the dorms." That memory was permanently encrusted into Keith's head for the rest of the night. Voices in his head argue that he wasn't bi and was extremely gay like he assumed before Tailor appeared. Everything felt like a war of emotions.

And Keith was the first to die.


	4. The Competition

A local dance competition with a small prize opened up that night. Keith was so excited to practice his old dance again since he had no time to use his new one. He called Pidge up around noon so she could get started on his eye makeup and drop him off at the location. She was the only one he knew with a car.

"Are you sure that you're not overworking yourself, Keith?" Pidge kept her eyes on the road,"I don't want to be all over emotional about this but I'm worried, okay?"  
Keith kept his head on his hand while he looked out the closed window.

"I'll be fine."

The car journey was silent for half the trip until Pidge turned the radio on. It calmed both of them down so the experience was less awkward.

When they got there, it wasn't very crowded. A few people were in groups and others were taking photos with high tech cameras that Pidge couldn't keep her hands off.

"You mind if I look around? I'll be in the room soon!"

Keith nodded politely and went over to his changing room. He wore a loose red shirt tucked into his black jeans and small studs on his ears. Pidge thought it was a good idea to get them pierced but honestly, she was really there to take a look at the machinery.

Everything was still circling Keith's head; there was no room for the dance routine. Keith began to practice the moves again and again and again until Pidge walked in.

"God, do you know how difficult is going to be to work with all that sweat?"

"Sorry." Keith sat down while Pidge brushed off the sweat with a dry towel. She applied the face paint carefully to a certain design.

"So what's going on between you and Lance?" She said in a playful voice. Keith stood up in shock. "Hey-" Pidge complained, "you smudged it, Idiot!"

Keith looked away in shame.

"Lance and I have nothing going on..I don't even like him that much!" Keith mumbled angrily under his breath. Pidge still heard and laughed. She wipes off the smudged area, almost trying to wipe off Keith's blushing face due to the redness of it. She finally finished up and lets Keith move about.

"I have perfect blackmail material for later~" she purrs sadistically while packing up her makeup kit. Keith moans but still continues to pace the room distractedly. Then it's time.  
He waits backstage with the other contestants but it's too dark to see their faces. He can still make out figures of six or seven people.

"Well if it isn't Red!" Someone beams at him. They move about so that they can sit next to him. Keith nods quietly so that a fuss isn't made. Their voice is surprisingly middle-toned. "I was surprised by your question on my blog, are you interested in me, pretty boy?"

Oh...it's Tailor. Keith can feel his face heating up again rapidly. He holds his cheeks on reflex to hide his embarrassment but it gets worse. Tailor nudges him to say something.  
"S-sorry was it a weird question?" He focuses on the presenter onstage rather than Tailor herself. The lights make Keith less uncomfortable and he feels instantly at home.  
"It wasn't the weirdest one I've gotten so don't worry too much," she sighs. Keith loved everything about Tailor but it was more in an admiration way. He certainly wanted to be as confident as her but it wasn't as if Keith wanted to start dating her. That'd be weird to him. 

The first two contestants left to go onto the stage so only around five people were left, including Tailor. Keith thought for a while.

"Do you wanna do a tag team dance one day?" He scratched his head. Tailor shouted happily again and began to hug him like a snake around its prey but in a more friendly way. Lance appeared in Keith's memory and he blushed loudly.

"I'd love to," she paused and brought out a piece of paper and a pen, "here's my contact details." She passed him the piece of paper with an email and phone number. Keith watched in awe.

Then, the presenter called put her name and another contestant.

Keith watched in awe again. Despite it being the same dance as last time, it felt fresh. She spun around like a merry go round and pranced as if she was flying. It was spectacular, just as he'd remembered it. But the other contestant was good too.They had stiffer movements but used it to their advantage almost like a new form of dance. It was a risk but Keith thought they pulled it off somehow. With the two of them together, it formed an image of the earth and the ocean colliding with each other. As he looked towards the audience, he could see their amazed faces. Nothing he could do would compare to it.

Before the feeling of overwhelming stress kicked in, Keith remembered he had Tailor's contact info. Maybe, it pumped him up or maybe it distracted Keith from feeling that he would disappoint the audience and judges. His stage name was read out along with another by the name of 'Narti'. If Keith knew any better, that was one of Lotor's crew. He tapped her shoulder with mad panic.

"Why aren't you with Lotor?" He asked. She remained quiet and signaled words in sign language. Luckily, he learned it back in middle school after he met a friend, who left after a month because of travels. Narti spoke about how Lotor kicked her off the team because they were worried that she was feeding off their information to other dance crews or even his mother, that was against him becoming a dance major in the first place.

He presenter called for them again. Keith rushed onto the stage with Narti. The music kicked in. Before long, his heart was pounding. Narti had some sort of extreme stamina and was fast, really fast. Still, he stayed determined to the end when he got to take a break with a bottle of water. Tailor came up to them after while clapping.

"That was really good, Red!" She smiled brightly and turned to Narti, giving the exact same praise that made him feel a little less special. He takes a giant gulp of icy water to calm his heartbeat, which is beating out of control. Keith then takes a huge breath in through his nose and breathes out with a sigh. Tailor looks at him weirdly before patting him on the back, convinced he'd choked himself.

"Oh my god, I'm fine, really!" He coughs out of control. Tailor has a look of guilt on her face mixed with slight happiness. She looks almost proud of herself in a way.

They all the contestants lined up on stage. Some looked disappointed while getting kicked off; others had a look of resolve. Both Tailor and Narti got in. Keith waited in anticipation for his name.

"Lastly, Red..." The judge called. He stepped forward. His arms were shaking so he clasped one of them tightly so it lessened. "You aren't through to the next round."

Of course. Keith knew he wasn't particularly talented. Most of the time he was a nervous wreck on stage. His face was calm but inside he was stirring a boiling kettle of emotions. All that practice with Lance were useless.

"Red, are you listening?" Tailor looked at him, smiling.

"What?"

"You got through to the next round!" Keith turned to the judge, shocked. Did he completely make that up in his mind? Either way, he was through to the next round and nothing could stop him practicing.


End file.
